


Gimme A Head With Hair

by henclair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anyways, Fluff, Long Hair, M/M, Post Ragnarok, no other characters... just them, this may be the first thing i've written without swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: “I’m thinking of growing my hair out again.” Thor said out of the blue, running an inquisitive hand through his beard. “What do you think, beloved?”





	Gimme A Head With Hair

“I’m thinking of growing my hair out again.” Thor said out of the blue, running an inquisitive hand through his beard. “What do you think, beloved?” He asked the man laying on his lap and Bruce blinked open a sleepy eye and shrugged as best he could.

“I don’t know love.” Bruce mumbled, wiping away some sleep with the back of his hand. Thor frowned and made a noise akin to a disgruntled cat. “I kind of like it short like this.” Bruce said smiling and Thor perked up, his blue eyes going bright.

“How so?” He asked, looking down at his boyfriend curiously. Bruce mumbled something unintelligible and closed his eyes, blushing slightly. “Bruce?”

“I don’t know Thor. It’s just kind of, nice.” He muttered shyly. 

“Nice?” Thor asked, pushing for a longer response, which Bruce noticed and huffed at.

“You have that cool thunderbolt pattern shaved on the side and I like it. I can run my hand trough that fuzzy part on the back when you’re asleep. Like I said, it’s nice.” Bruce grumbled, embarrassed. Thor felt his own cheeks pinking, curse sweet midgardian men and their buckets of praise.

“Really?” Thor asked, voice squeaking slightly. Bruce chuckled, exhaling hot air that hit Thor’s chin ever so slightly. “You think that?”

“I mean, yeah, love.” Bruce said, opening his eyes again to look up at his boyfriend and smile. 

“But I like it long too.” He mused. “It’s so elegant and you always had the most interesting styles you know? Like you would put it up so many diffe  
rent ways I was amazed.” Thor gaped as Brue continued to ramble, his fingers moving wildly above his chest.

“I did really like it up.” Thor agreed, smiling down at Bruce who returned it.

“I always wanted to run my fingers through your hair. I never could before now but I wanted to you know? I bet it was soft? Maybe a little knotted it always seemed to be a bit mussy.” Bruce wondered out loud and Thor made a slightly offended noise in his throat.

“My hair was not mussy Bruce, I took very good care of it. I still do!” Thor argued and Bruce smiled, no teeth but eyes bright and crinkled nonetheless.

“Yeah I bet you do.” Bruce breathed out, eyes going kind of misty. “It always looks so nice and clean. Smells good too.” He snuggled more into Thor’s lap, eyes fluttering closed and breathing evening out with the warmth his boyfriend emitted.  
“Are you falling asleep beloved?” Thor asked, moving his hand down to cup Bruce’s face and rub over the man’s face before carefully removing the thick glasses.

“Mmm yeah.” Bruce mumbled, leaning his head into the touch like a cat. Thor smiled kindly and sighed, looking over to the window and gauging the time. 

“It’s late love. Would you like to turn in for the night?” Thor asked his boyfriend and Bruce nodded. So, carefully and steadily, Thor lifted Bruce up into his arms, Bruce’s glasses perched on his stomach. Thor shuffled to their shared bedroom, a large and spacious cozy area that always smells slightly of rain.

He layed Bruce down on the right side of the bed, leaving the man to pull of his own clothing and heading into their bathroom to wash up. Bruce shuffled in while Thor was applying his face cream, and he was now clad in boxers and a tank top which was much too big. He leaned against Thor’s back and wormed his arms around and under Thor’s shirt to warm his hand.

“Beloved I have to wash up.” Thor chuckled, wiping off the cream with a wet towel and hanging that up on the rack near the sink. Bruce shook his head into Thor’s back and the taller man laughed, reaching for his toothbrush.

“Just come to bed.” Bruce mumbled, pulling Thor backwards weakly. “Brush up in the morning. Come on.” He persisted and Thor sighed, it was no wonder his boyfriend’s health was atrocious if he didn’t brush his teeth.

“Bruce, brush your teeth. Just a few seconds makes a difference love.” Bruce groaned and buried his face farther into Thor’s warm back. Thor sighed and rolled his neck, placin his toothbrush back in the little cup they kept on their sink. They could brush in the morning.

“Alright.” Thor conceded, turning around and dislodging Bruce. “Come on. Bed.” Bruce smiled sleepily and shuffled in front of his boyfriend, flopping into bed and worming under the covers, glasses perched on the nightstand.

Thor quickly stripped off his shirt and pants, leaving himself in his boxers and socks. He snuggled under the sheets too and then removed his striped socks, folding hem and dropping them on the floor for some other time.

The two gravitated towards each other and intertwined their legs. Thor’s hands rested on Bruce’s lower back and in between them. Bruce reached around and ruffled the back of Thor’s neck, where the hair got thin and shaved.

“See?” He mumbled, voice thick with sleep. “Is nice like this.” He slurred. Thor smiled to himself, he much liked the feeling of Bruce’s hands playing with the back of his hair, running blunt nails over his neck in a repetitive and soothing motion. It was late, the bright glow of the analog clock showed it to be sometime near 10 pm. The two breathed in each other’s presence on the bed, eyes slowly drooping closed.

The last thought Thor had before he joined his love in sleep while rubbing his own neck, where the hair met the skin, was that Bruce had made a convincing argument.

**Author's Note:**

> oof!! the boys!! husbands!! bfs!!  
> @henclair on tumblr  
> kudos comment nd bookmark pls


End file.
